


Bigger

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [5]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Ficlet, Height Differences, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Zeta had never stopped to closely compare the height and size difference between her and Vaseraga.(Prompt #14: “Your hands are so much larger than mine.”)
Relationships: Vaseraga/Zeta (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Kudos: 15





	Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Zetaraga fics on this site should be a crime. I took matters into my own hands.

Zeta knew Vaseraga was stronger than her. She had to admit she was jealous of that about him. She would never say it out loud, though.

But, more than anything, she respected him. One could almost say it was admiration. It wasn't just his strength, but also his intelligence and dedication. He never failed to stand up for those he wanted to protect.

She knew his size was part of what made him stronger. But she sometimes noticed  _ just _ how big he was compared to her. Although she never had the chance to analyse it too deeply.

That was, until she managed to catch him not doing much one day, just reading a book in a corner. And she had immediately decided to go after him. Free time was getting less and less common for them, after all. God knew when she would get another chance.

"Hey, Vaseraga, stand up." She requested.

Vaseraga sighed, loudly closing the book. "What do you want?"

"I just wanna check something. Stand up!"

Vaseraga didn't say anything else, but stood up. Zeta got closer to him, immediately noticing how their height difference was bigger than she had previously thought. Even with both of them standing up straight, her face only reached his chest.

"You are much taller than I thought…" She said more to herself than to him. "Let me see your hands."

He showed them to her, showing her his palms in front of her face. She brought up her own hands to his, noticing the size difference between them. A part of her brain thought about intertwining their fingers, or even just holding his hands properly. Her cheeks warmed up as she pushed those thoughts away. “Your hands are so much larger than mine.”

Vaseraga sighed again. "What did you expect? I'm a draph. Of course I'm bigger than you." He paused for a moment. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm  _ not _ blushing!" She pulled her hands away from him and crossed her arms, her entire face burning now. "Well,  _ now  _ I am! Argh! This is your fault!"

"How, exactly, is this  _ my _ fault?"

Zeta intended to speak, but then closed her mouth and groaned. Lashing out at him wouldn't change anything. She  _ was _ the one who started it, after all. "Just… Forget about it." She proceeded to leave the room, not even looking back at him. But her cheeks still felt a little warm…

Vaseraga felt confused throughout the whole ordeal. He didn't know what Zeta even wanted…

However, he had been surprised when she had just dropped the subject. He had expected her to keep bickering with him. Maybe, just maybe, she had matured a little.

And he couldn't help the thought of how Zeta's blushing face seemed quite cute. He chuckled. Maybe this hadn't been so bad.


End file.
